Can You Fix That?
by Wohoooo
Summary: "Look Vega i don't know why are you so worried. Mr Calm and Collected isn't able to pick a fight!". She didn't had finished to talk when the sound of a punch made her look in Ryder and Beck's direction to see Ryder Daniels touching his bloody chin and throwing a punch right in Beck's cheek.
1. The Beginning

**Hey everybody today at school i was extremely bored so i started to write this i know is kind of lame because there is alot of stories who starts like this but this may be different so why dont you give it a shoot?**

* * *

Beck approached to his locker after lunch to pick up some books while doing it, he couldn't avoid hearing the voice of her exgirlfriend which is by the way hard to not recognize. Jade who was in the next hallway in the deserted school (because all the students were in class) was talking to someone in her pearphone.

"What? You didn't found it? How hard can be find a giant black garbage bag next to my bed?"

"Dude it had to be there"

"Hahahahaha" she snaps sarcastically "The only whiny bitch here is you Mike less chat and more looking"

"What the hell? are you serious? " she let out a laugh but this time i was real "your mother really? I bet he almost had a heart attack" and then she burst into laughing so hysterically that looked like she was the one having the heart attack.

"So how far are you right now?" she said after recovering from her laughter "Seriously you aren't even in the car? Hurry you moron i have to bring that stupid paint for my art class which by the way starts in TEN minutes"

Beck then got distracted by a guy who was entering through the Hollywood Arts doors with a giant black bag in his hands he was like 6'2 black short hair and huge almond shaped gray eyes Beck couldn't avoid felt a pang of jealousy but then remembered that the guy does not go to Hollywood Arts and he really doubt that he could because the guy look older like twenty one or twenty two after that he refocus in his ex conversation.

"Where are you exactly?"He heard her say.

"Right behind you" answered a voice.

Beck laid down a little bit more to see what was going on .He saw the "guy" that walked next to him like a minute before standing behind Jade. Jade punch playfully the guy in the shoulder " Pretty efficient huh?" the guy said with a smile in his face "I always knew that i can count on you" was her reply. "You know you don't have to say thankyou is not like i skip my history of Greek rights class" he said sarcastically" I wasn't thinking in doing it anyway Mr future lawyer " she said with a smile. Then he handed her the bag and started to leave after walk like a couple of inches he turn around and said loudly enough for Jade to hear who was heading in the opposite way "Are we still up for Sunday?" "Sure and next time wait for me before start to smoke the whole room "she replied and he let out a laugh while saying "I can't promise that and you know it" Beck swore that he heard Jade chuckle and then "the guy" who's possible name is Mike pass next to him

"Wow dude you better draw up or you are going to have a neck conjunction" Mike said to Beck who finally remembered his actual position and straight up while he felt his face heat from embarrassment.

When Beck finally recover he tried to convince himself that the fact that he disliked "the guy" (he refused to say his name) had nothing to do with he being friends with Jade because he knows that he is totally over Jade and he really wanted something with Tori right? But pitifully it didnt work.

* * *

**I'd like to use the author's note to say to KendraincupcakesG (i doubt that she sees this): Dude why arent you updated yet? You've me lingering checking everyday to see if you updated please don't troll me. Facing Reality is one of the best histories i had ever read !**


	2. What the hell is this feeling?

**So today i open my mail as always to find a great surprise all the reviews and a new chapter of Facing Reality, so as a part of my celebration i'm updating.**

* * *

After what happened in the hallway Beck couldn't focus himself in anything time he thought that he was forgetting about it he always end up back in the same place over thinking about the whole Jade thing,he even couldn't sleep at night, all the questions hunting him: "When did she met that guy? Was he her boyfriend?" And the one which tortured him the most "Did she knew "the guy" back in time when he and Jade were a couple?" And if she did "Why she never spoke about him?"

The next day in school he looked kind of messy his hair was unbrushed and he had eye shadows under her brown eyes.

"Wow Beck you look really tired, what happened to you?" Tori asked him really concerned

"Another stupid guy,i mean cricket was keeping me awake" he lied. Tori looked at him suspiciously but like five minutes after when Andre arrived she seems to lost interest and blamed the lack of sleep of the strange reply she got from Beck.

Beck was again trapped deep in his thoughts with his eyes fixed in the ground when he saw a couple of infamous combat boots. He looked up and saw an amused Jade West looking at him "Whoa dude what happened? Did you forget how apply the conditioner?" she said while brushing his hair backwards with her fingers making his messy hair look worst. He only sended her a weak glare , she smirk and resumed to the conversation she was having with Tori, Cat and Andre. Suddenly they were talking about going to Nozu to grab some sushi and when Cat suggested to invite Robbie he heard Jade said "Seriously like if wasn't enough suffering to be near to Vega now you want to make it worst by bringing Robbie and his stupid puppet" Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Yay we are going to Nozu" said Cat enthusiastically "What about you Beck you want to come?" asked Tori "Yes, i guess"

"So i don't know if you were enough smart to realize i arrived in the middle of the conversation so i don't know When we are going to Nozu?"said Jade

" This Sunday" Tori said like if was the most obvious thing in the world. Jade narrow her blue eyes and snapped suddenly

" I can't go"

"Owwww Phooey" said Cat with sad eyes.

"Why ?" asked Andre

" I have to help my grandma? With something" everybody looked at her in disbelief "Yay i love elderly people " interrupted Cat saving Jade from the weird stares that her friends were giving her. When the bell rang Jade stomped down the hallway quickly mentally slapping herself.

Suddenly Beck remembered what was the real reason why Jade couldn't go to Nozu with them, she was going to see "the guy" this Saturday and suddenly that feeling that had tantalized him since yesterday after lunch was bugging him again but this time it was ten times worst.

* * *

**I know it was so short but come on today is Sunday and Sunday was made for not doing anything at all.**


	3. And she had no clue

**Today i don't have to go to school! That means that i'm not having the Wednesday usual dose of torture by my teachers of history, math, chemistry and spanish. Thanks god. Did i ever mention how much i hate high school? Well if i didn't now i'm doing it ! So as part of my celebration and my lack of will for do my homework i'm updating. I know that you probably don't care, so ignore this and read, that's why you came for anyway.**

* * *

The weekend arrived and Beck was still submerged in thoughts but the sleepless nights that he was having, made him pay the bill, therefore he spent the whole Saturday sleeping only putting in his feet to go and grab something to eat before sink in the bed and fall sleep again. This state was extremely pleasant for Beck who while been asleep couldn't think about Jade and "the guy". He at first was afraid to sleep because he thought that most likely he was going to have nightmares about that but he was so tired that he didn't dreamt anything at all. But sadly for Beck, he fulfill perfectly his debt of sleep so in the fearful day of Sunday he was up at eight in the morning drowning again in his own thoughts.

He was having an intern debate about going or not to Nozu with the gang. He at first was completely in because go out with them will help him to think in another stuff and have fun but then he started to worry about the fact that obviously in some moment in the conversation someone will mention Jade unconsciously and with that all his good mood directly to the garbage.

When he finally headed to his parents house to take a shower he almost had a heart attack when he saw it was five o'clock and he wasn't clear about what he wanted to do. After shower when he arrived to the RV his phone was ringing, it was Andre who asked him if he could pickup Cat because that's usually Jade's work but since she's not going and he's picking up Tori and Robbie he needed him to do it, but Beck didn't have time to reply that he was not sure if he was going when Andre hung up because a disturbing scream of his grandma saying something about Larry and the oven.

Beck didn't have another option than go and besides who is Jade to stop me from being with my friends? he thought and taking a giant amount of air left the RV slapping the door shut and heading to his car without looking back.

And in another side of the city, in some giant mansion Jade West was sitting in the roof talking to Mike while eating the weed brownies they prepared a few minutes ago, not having a clue of the effect she was having in the guy with fluffy hair, who she thought was completely over her.

* * *

**So don't kill me i know this is too short. I write a lot more but i felt like the chapter ending was there so i left the rest for the next chapter. So to make it up for you guys i'm updating tomorrow too. But if you want to complain about it go ahead we live in a "free" country.**


	4. An Awkward Dinner: from Heaven to Hell

**A promise is a debt. So i'm updating.**

* * *

Ten minutes after picking up Cat, Beck and the said red headed arrived to Nozu. Tori, Andre and Robbie were already there eyeing the menu. Tori was wearing a uncomfortable smile as Ms Lee stared at her solidly for like ten minutes while talking to the security guard. The evening was going perfectly fine for Beck, first they heard Tori complaining about Trina and her beauty "rituals", next Cat talked at length about her brother and his new treatment and how he usually howl at the moon every night after take the pills, being interrupted of course by Rex snarky comments. When the weird looks they were giving Cat finally fad away Andre explain to Beck the whole incident with his grandma, apparently Larry was cold so his grandma wanted to warm him in the oven, luckily for Larry, Andre arrived in time.

When Beck was finally relaxing and having a good time almost forgetting about Jade, they ended up talking about the raven haired strange behavior.

"I don't really think that she is helping her grandma" said Robbie.

"Me neither" added Rex" and if she is, i'm sorry for the poor lady . I' sure that The Wicked Witch of West will prefer slam a door on her own tongue than help her grandmother"

"Don't be so mean" Cat said to Rex looking at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah the girl was acting really wonky" Andre nodded.

"Who knows what kinds of bug bite her this time?" Tori said while shrugging.

"I may not know the kind but at least i know his name: Mike " Beck muttered under his breath.

But unfortunately for Beck Cat heard him and then asked: " Oww that's cool, a bug name Mike, you know i meet one time someone named Mike but he wasn't a bug he was a guy and a cute one"

Beck frightened at Cat statement. Why the hell would Cat know "the guy"? When he finally recovered from his shock, he asked trying to sound calm and collected : " I also know a guy named Mike how does your friend looks like ?"

"What friend?" Cat replied confused

" Mike" Beck tried his best for not sound as desesperate as he was.

"Well he is cute, a little bit taller than you, he had black hair and"

" gray eyes?" Beck asked.

"OMG Beck your friend Mike and my friend Mike are probably identical twins we should introducing them with each other so they can meet his parents like the Parent Trap movie" Cat said in a hurry

"Dang girl" Rex added. " Sorry Cat " said Robbie putting a hand over Rex mouth who bite him in response.

"Or maybe you and Beck are talking about the same person" Tori made that statement while putting a sushi roll in her mouth.

"And here it comes another Sherlock " Rex said motioning to Tori.

" Now what? You're Jade's substitute in the mean comments department or what?" responded the brunette slightly annoyed.

Beck ignored the others and then turned to Cat :"And Cat why do you know Mike?"

" Well he's a friend of Jadey so she introduced him to me"

" Like a new friend?" Beck asked almost in a whisper

"No Jade and Mike have been friends since she was thirteen"

"How come you didn't knew that ? Didn't Jade told you all that when she took you to met that Mike guy too" Tori asked confused

"That's the point Tori she never introduced him to me"

"So how do you know about him, anyway?"

"That's not the point".

"What's the point then, i'm confused right now" Robbie added

"Shut up" was the only answer he got.

Suddenly everybody was quiet " Ooou who would said that our Jade had a secret friend behind the back of Mr. Fluffy hair here" Rex add reaching the highest level of awkwardness.

There was a lot of emotions in Beck head and heart, he felt like he was going to explode but he was going to keep his cool no matter if that means leave blood and flesh in the road.

After a while Beck excused himself to the bathroom mainly to clear his mind. "Well done Rex you just made Beck feel uncomfortable" Andre said to Rex with a hard glare. "Thanks man" replied Rex and fifteen seconds after he was drenched in Tori's soda leaving a wet Rex and a sad Robbie, because Rex will make him wash his clothes again.

* * *

**So tell me what do you think:is worth it to keep reading this story? Is getting every chapter more interesting or boring? You tell me.**


	5. The Stupid Plan of a Desperate Guy

**New Chapter by me. Thanks to the people who review in the last chapters!**

* * *

When Beck finally closed the door of his RV he tumbled on the bed. He was so confused. He felt cheated, betrayed, sad, and angry and over all this things he felt hurt. Why would Jade didn't told him about "the guy"? Why Jade introduced him to Cat and not to him? What was Jade hidden? The only thing that he had clear at that moment was that he wanted Jade to feel the way he was feeling right now. But Beck ignored the fact that Jade knew that feeling better than him, a long time ago (the first time she felt like that was when he kissed Tori in front of her in the improv exercise during Tori's second day at Hollywood Arts and the last time when he tried to kiss Tori and when she rejected him, he started to talk a lot of crap about her).

He made up his mind, he was going to make Jade come back to him using a method he thought was impossible to fail with. Jealousy. He was going to take advantage of that. He was aware how much Jade got mad when he talked to others girls and with a little bit of luck she will still feel that way even after the break up. The perfect person to make Jade insanely jealous was Tori but since the girl is such a damn good friend to Jade, she wasn't a option. So Beck spent the rest of the night until he felt asleep thinking about girls that Jade didn't like (hate) and surely will drive her insane realize that he was dating one of them. He was going to date the one that she hated more and let me tell you that the girl wasn't Tori ( Jade kind of like Tori even when she shout to the four winds that she don't).

The next day in school he saw Jade next to her locker, she was wearing a couple of skinny jeans black of course, her peculiar combat boots and a The Kills shirt, but what caught his attention was her hair in a beautiful plait falling down her shoulder. She looked so gorgeous like a porcelain doll with her pale skin and huge blue-green eyes. He was stunned but all the memories about the previous nights hit him and snap him into reality.

That morning Jade was having an awful headache due to two things: first yesterday when she and Mike were on the roof started to rain pretty hard and since they were on the roof they had to stay there till the rain stopped because was dangerous to descend with the tiles all wet and second she wasn't completely over the brownies of the previous day.

During lunch Cat brought the topic about the Nozu dinner and how fun was it and then bomb Jade with a lot of questions:

"Jadey how was your grandma? You could help her with that something that she needed? Do you had fun? I'm sure you did Aren't elderly people the sweetest thing in the world? like rainbows right?."

" First stop! You're killing me by making even worst my headache and second what are you talking about? My grandmother lives in London? "Jade interrupted Cat but then remembered everything and added quickly" but i bet that you're talking about my other grandmother, yes i did help her".

"But i thought you told me once that your other grandma was dead" Beck said.

"That's what you thought" Jade emphatically remarked.

"So she lives here in LA?" added Beck

"What are you the police? If you guys were planning interrogate me at least you should bring a lamp to put the bright light right in my face and then scream 'tell me the truth!'"

"Anyway after school Jade and i will rehearse a song that we write for the music class we have together and i was wondering if you guys want to come and hear it?" Andre told changing the topic. Jade just send him a what the hell are you doing? glare.

"Sure why you guys don't rehearse in my house?" said Tori excited

"Yea we will be there at 5" replied Andre.

"Yay! I'll tell my brother to drive me there" Cat reply

"Sounds like a plan" Robbie added.

Beck then saw his opportunity and said:"Sorry guys but i can't go"

"Why?" asked Andre talking for everybody in the table.

"I have a date" he lied.

He saw satisfied how Jade flinch a bit but then she recovered really quickly and put her usually poker face and after that he walked away leaving the rest of the gang behind, feeling proud of himself.

* * *

**I just relized that i never did the disclaimer thing so: i don't own the characters or the show because if i did it Beck would never act like a complete Jerk to Jade like he had been doing the last episodes of Victorious.**


	6. There's no turning back

**So i went to see Batman to the cinema and i love it! But i'd like to complain about the ending, i think that it would have been more epic and legendary if Batman/Bruce had died in the end at the nuclear explosion (SPOILER ALERT) but still the ending was magnificent. Me been a sick fan of comics (which is weird because i'm a girl) and a lover of the last Batman movies should say i'm satisfied of the work of all the people behind this movie i should also add that is so sad that such a master piece were overshadowed by some mentally ill dude who kill a lot of people. By the way i'm scared to see The Amazing Spiderman i mean i'm a huge fan of the old Spiderman movies with Tobey Maguire and i'm afraid that this new Spiderman movie will be disappointing and take away from me the good taste of the other Spiderman movies so if any of you already saw the movie tell me it's Good? Bad? Amazing?( Hahaha got the joke? And if you don't, don't bother in read again) _After this commentary that had nothing to do with the history and if i were you i wouldn't waste my time in reading_ here is a new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

During the recess after sixth period Beck headed decisively to the Hollywood Arts gymnasium where he knew all the cheerleaders rehearse their routines and wearing a flirty smile got into the building.

And there she was, the girl that Jade hated the most. Nicole. The cheerleader captain: a tall blonde girl, with tan skin (obviously a fake tan) and green eyes the typical queen bee from the school.

Jade and Nicole have known each other since they were eight and they used to be friends until Nicole in fifth grade started to said lies and spread rumors about Jade so the other kids believed her and started to be all mean to Jade and Jade at that time a shy little girl couldn't defend herself from them and always cry until sleep when she was back from school and there was no one to comfort her because her parents were always working and his nanny didn't care ( always was too busy watching the serial ). And for Jade dismay Nicole or Nicwhore (as she use to call her the few times that Jade talked about her, which don't happen often) auditioned to Hollywood Art ( just because she knew that Jade did it) and got in because of her cheerleader "skills" (Jade is sure that her parents bribed someone to got her in or she auditioned next to Trina when Sikowitz was still high in his coconut milk because that girl is seriously untalented). So during Jade freshmen year she decided that she wasn't going to let anyone make her feel bad so when Nicole started to mess with her she sent her to hell even if that owned her a Saturday detention during her second week of school.

That way Jade learnt that is better be feared than be afraid of. And with her rebel and badass attitude, she won a high status in the school food chain.

And now aware of all that, there he was about to ask out the girl that her ex (who he was still in love with) hated to death, just for revenge, ignoring all the forebodings that told him it couldn't end well and his mind that was yelling at him "DON'T DO IT ! It's wrong the only thing that you're going to achieve it's hurt her" but his pride made him stupid, deaf and lacking of common sense.

So he did it.

* * *

**I know how it's to be bullied and it sucks but it can made you way stronger or kill you, that's all on you. I chose the first.**

**I know this is extra short you can blame me and complain, Go ahead!**


	7. A Intervention of a Jerk

**New Chapter by Me**

* * *

The date was pure torture to Beck in every sense but mostly psychologically. His mind was playing tricks on him, sometimes he was completely sure that he was doing the right thing and all was going to be fine but other times he felt guilty and stupid like everything was wrong and he messed up everything. And let me tell you that Nicole contributed a lot to his torture with her stupid commentaries about Jade. And talking about Jade, she was right Nicole was vain and it was pointless try to have a conversation with her due to the fact that she and Beck didn't have anything anything in common.

So thirty minutes after they arrived to Nozu he just told her politely that something happened and he needed to leave. While he was driving to his house suddenly everything became clear. The whole thing was wrong, all the excuses backing his actions disappear and the truth was exposed he indeed ruined everything and tomorrow after Nicole tells the whole school that she had a date with him the whole mess will be worst.

Next day Andre and Jade were standing next to Jade's locker.

"I'm losing my patience and that's no good"

"You can't lose what you don't have" Andre muttered.

Jade ignored him and continue complaining "What's up with Vega she should be here by now? And what's wrong with you? How on earth can someone be enough forgetful to left his whole backpack? Its normal forget a notebook or a pen but a whole backpack seriously? That's stupid"

" Chill Girl "

" Don't tell me what to do" she snapped back "I really hate wait for people and the fact that is Vega the person i have to wait because of your inability to collect your stuff make me double hate it if that's possible"

"Thank you Jade i appreciate your comprehension really. Maybe if you stopped bugging me about you wanting leave Tori's house last night i would had time to collect my stuff"

" I didn't ask you to pick me up! That was your idea"

"Just chill Girl"

The development of this conversation was interrupted by a perky redhead

"Hi Andre hi Jade"

" Hi to you too, LilRed" Replied Andre smiling

"Yea Hi" was Jade's answer."

"Such a pretty morning today. I was saying exactly the same thing to my brother and he sneeze and started to cough i think that that had something to do with the entire cupcake he shove in his mouth while he was driving but i'm not sure. That remind me one time that my brother.."

"He shoved the whole cupcake in his mouth?" Jade interrupted Cat.

"Yeep he did"

"I think that Cat's brother was smothering" Andre whispered to Jade "Did we tell her?"

" Nhaaa i think he's fine" she replied softly

" Yea that's what i though" He said to the raven haired girl next to him

" Why are you so early in school ? You had the unicorn dream too?"

"No Cat we're early because we have to set up everything to our performance in our music class together"

" But Andre here forgot his backpack last night at Vegas's and in it is all what we need to perform, so we are stuck here waiting for Vega to bring us the damn backpack" was Jade contribution.

Cat stopped her ears when she heard Jade said damn but after a while started to jump happily "Can i wait with you guys?"

"Of course"

" Did we have another option"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"That mean that you can stay" replied Andre.

Five minutes passed and Andre was beginning to regret his decision of let Cat wait with them because she literally told them like one hundred histories about her brother, when he heard a familiar but yet not pleasant voice. Rayder Daniel's voice.

"West,West, West,West the prettiest girl and the best" he sing sang

"What?" said girl replied harshly.

" I need to talk to you my dear"

" Go ahead"

"In private"

"Why should i bother in move just to hear what you want to tell me?"

"Why you shouldn't?"

"One because i don't like you. Second because i don't like you. Third because i really don't like you"

"Ok, ok i get it"

"Good. So speak in front of they or disappear you choose?"

"Speak" he answered.

"Then do it!"

When Tori arrived to school the first thing that she saw was Jade West kicking the lockers then the same girl jumping in pain and rubbing her feet because the lockers were really hard and when she approached to Andre and Cat and asked them what was wrong with her they answered "Ryder Daniels" leaving Tori extremely confused and intrigued.

* * *

**What do you guys think that Ryder said to Jade?**

**Why is she so mad?**

**Do you think is related to Beck? **

**Au revoir, Mon amies.  
**


	8. Author's Note

**This isn't a new chapter. I usually update on Wednesday but I couldn't do it yesterday. So I'm probably updating tomorrow or tonight. I hope you're liking the story so far. Thanks to the everybody who review in the past chapters XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D ****Jeremy Shane** LuvBadeForever, some anonymous people... just to mention some of you . I'm glad you like it. 

**The Author**


	9. Indifference Is A Punch In The Face

**New Chapter by Me**

* * *

When Jade stopped cursing and jumping and finally stormed down the hallway Tori collected the courage to ask: "What do you mean by saying that Ryder Daniels happened?"

"Well do you remember that band that Jade spent the whole last week talking about?"

" Yea the one that she couldn't buy tickets for because they were already sold and was extrabitter and mean the whole week due to that?" Andre nodded "Of course i remember! How could i forget that?! She grabbed Rex and my bag and put it on top of the Grub Truck just because she felt like it, i still can't explain myself how she climb up there".

"Yea me neither"

"Junk or something like that is called right?"

" Actually it's called Garbage"Andre replied.

"And what Ryder Daniels had to do with that?" the brunette asked.

" Well this morning Ryder show up in here and told Jade that he will give her a ticket for the concert if she agree to go with him like..."

"Like what?"

"Like... a date " Tori couldn't hide the shock in her face "And what did she said!?"

"She said 'get lost you moron' and another stuff i can't repeat and Ryder replied 'is their only show here in LA think about it honey' and then he left and Jadey got angry and you arrived" said Cat happily

"And how Ryder knew that much about Jade?" Tori said surprised

"Who knows!? When Ryder is at the hunt, he put all his effort to the cause "

" What a jerk"

"Amen"

"Here's is your backpack Dre"

"Thank you ma'am"

"I almost forgot do you heard what the Nicole chick had been saying?" said Tori wide eyed.

" No what is it girl?"

"I heard her talking to some other chick about and she was saying that she went to date with Beck and he said to her that he always had been in love with her and he never loved Jade and some other stupid things"

" That chick is delusional my boy Beck never ever would date her i know him well"

"Yea Beck will never do something so mean to Jadey they belong together!" Cat replied with assurance.

"What do you mean? Why would be mean if Beck dates other girls?" Tori asked

"No it would be mean if he dates that girl"

" What is that supposed to mean?"

"Omg you just sound like me" Cat said giggling.

" Well Nicole had done pretty pretty bad chizz to Jade she's a real bitch" Andre said in a serious tone and with a unusual hint of hatred in his jump at the statement "Sorry Cat"said Andre in a apologetic way.

"What kind of stuff did Nicole to her?"

"Sorry but i can't tell you for my own security, if Jade finds out that i tell you something about it she will rip my head off and i really like my head"

In that moment the bell rang and the teenengers headed to their respective classes.

That morning thanks to the lack of sleep Beck couldn't make it to the first period, he had eyeshadows and his hair was a big mess.

When lunch time arrived he was gleeful he was finally going to relax but when he finally sit in his usual table with the gang he was greeted with judgamental stares, even from Cat. They all knew, was his first thought and when he checked his phone all his doubts disappear. They indeed knew, he searched desesperately for Jade her blue eyes fixed in a Rolling Stone magazine and what infuriates him the most she was motioless nothing, anything not a hit of sadness or hatred. Hell he wanted she to show some emotion but no, his other friends looked more affected that she was and he didn't dated them for almost three years. So he just stand up and stormed out breathing slowly and wanting to scream until his lungs start to bleed.

* * *

**I hope the wait was worth it. Did you like the chapter?**


	10. Asshole Camp

**So if you have been reading the story from the begining you must be wondering where is Mike? Well he's back in this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it so i hope you have fun reading it.**

* * *

The West house doorbell rang two times before a raven haired girl appeared with a scowl in her features.

"You're early" she said "

"Well that's better than being late "

"Sit here i'll be back in a sec" she said pointing to the leather couch.

"Hi to you too pretty girl you look amazing as always"

" Cut the crap down you moron that doesn't work with me" said the girl while she run upstairs to her room to finish her makeup.

Twenty minutes after she appeared. True to be told she only needed ten minutes to get ready but she took twenty just to annoy him.

"You ready?"

"What do you think?"

"Well then let's go, after you my lady"

" Seriously if you are planning act like this the whole afternoon i swear i'm going to puke in your beloved convertible" and when he was about to reply the doorbell rang "Now what?" she said exasperatedly.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a familiar figure.

-!-

"Mike!?"

"Hi baby girl"

"What are you doing here? I told i was going to the concert today"

"That' s the reason why i'm here precisely"

Jade gave him a weird look before she spoke again " Explain" she demanded.

"Well where is the jerk? I need to clarify a couple of things to that guy" he said with a serious expression and Jade gave him a mischievous smile "In the living room" she said leaning on the door so Mike could get into the house.

"Look dude" Mike said to the guy who was distracted checking himself in whole body mirror in the hallway " if you are planning try to take advantage of this girl" he said pointing to Jade " there are two things you should now: first she's pretty handy with scissors and she always carry a pair and second when you get out of the hospital i will look for you and beat the shit out of you " Mike threatened.

When the guy turn around to face him all the hatred in Mike face disappear.

" Ryder Daniels?"

"Misael Blackwood?" Ryder replied and Mike nodded

" Holy shit! Nice to see you man. How have to been?"

" Not as good as you apparently! I just can't believe this! What a amazing surprise".

Next to the door stood Jade West shocked not a hint of the smile that she presumed a minute ago.

"Seriously! Seriously! What did i ever done to you to hate me so much ?" she said annoyed looking at the sky.

After like ten minutes of stupid chat between the two guys Jade finally spoke "How on earth could you know each other!? I don't get it! I just... can find a logical explanation"

" Well we met in a summer camp he was my roommate and we became like brothers"

"And believe it or not i got pretty good advises about how to get chicks from him"

"Yeah what a wonderful time"

" And what was the name of said camp?" added Jade mocking the excitement of Mike and Ryder "_Asshole Camp?_!"

" Hahahahahaha so funny the baby is mad because she isn't on the spotlight".

"Shut up you moron!"

-!-

The next day as usual Beck was eyeing Jade's Slap page and there were a couple of actualizations on Jade page that caught Beck attention not that he was stalking her slap page he told himself, he prefers the term "checking very often with any kind of special interest" her profile. But the last one make his guts revolve inside him "What the fuck Jade?!" he screamed to the screen.

* * *

**So what do you think of Mike's full name? **

**I have a thing with the name Misael (i think is pretty hot) so i hope you liked my election.**


	11. Gummy Bears and an angry ex

**I have History Test tomorrow but instead of studying i decided write a new chapter . My mom will be proud. Hahaha .**

* * *

Beck then stormed out of his RV shutting the door, leaving his laptop on top of his bed and displayed on the screen the picture of a girl, long black hair, porcelain skin and colored extensions sitting on the muscular shoulders of a black haired guy singing with all her lungs the lyrics of some random song. Jade and Ryder Daniels together? How on earth could that happen? Jade never liked Ryder? What the fuck was she doing with him?

He didn't even knew what he was doing until he was in front of the West residence with his finger touching the doorbell. The sound of steps waked him up from his trance. His instincts told him to run as far as he could from that God damn house and he was about to do it when Noel (Jade's brother) nanny opened the door.

"Hi Beck is nice to see you it's been a long time" said the middle aged lady with a warm smile

" Hi Lucy"

"How can i help you?"

"...Is Andre here? " Lucy gave him a confused glare " He told me that he was here rehearsing for a play... With Jade" he lied and it doesn't worked as he had wished because Lucy let out a laugh and added " Ow kid you don't have to play clueless with me. I know why are you came and Jade isn't here. She said something about Cat and a gummy bear." she added with a frown "anyway do you want to wait for her?"

"NO! I mean no. Please don't tell her that i came. Please." he said before he start walking in a hurry to his car.

"Kids!" Lucy said rolling her green eyes.

Meanwhile Jade and Cat were at the candy shop because Cat was freaking out about she and Ryder and started to talk solidly about how she belonged with Beck and Ryder wasn't a nice guy, so Jade decided that the only way to make her shut up was taking her to the candy shop but that didn't ended as planned because Cat almost started to cry when Jade ate a gummy bear head (because Jade loved eat the gummy bears by parts starting with the head, next the arms, the legs and at last the belly).

By the time they exited the confectionery Jade was in a bad mood because she didn't had the chance to eat her favorite candies( the ones with animals shapes) because every time that she was about to eat a gummy bear or a chocolate bunny Cat started to make puppy faces and almost bursted in tears thinking about the animals families. Cat on the other side was extremely happy to Jade's dismay and every time that Cat giggle she felt the urge to punch something so she elbowed a couple of persons on her way back to the car.

Jade was about to start the car when she heard someone calling her and when she looked the driving mirror she saw Tori walking in her direction. "Great!Just great" Jade thought.

"Hi girls" said Tori with her annoying perky voice

"Yea Hi"

"Hiiiiiiii" said Cat happily.

After a while of chat mainly from Cat telling stories about her brother Tori took a deep breath and talked:"Jade i really wanted to talk to you i just wanted to know how are you?"

" I'm fine Vega. Don't you see?"

" I mean about what happened with Beck. Let me tell you that i'm sure that Beck never meant to hurt you by going on a date with Ni... That girl"

"I'm fine Vega we broke up, he can whatever he wants is not my problem! Why don't you mind in your own business!?"

"Sorry i'm just worry i mean Ryder is a jerk"

" Are you implying that i only went to the concert with Ryder because i found out that Beck went on a date with Nicwhore?"

"No i just "

" Look Vega i only went with Ryder because i didn't had another option. I was dieing to see the band and was their only concert here in LA and besides Ryder isn't that bad if you made him wear a vosal "said Jade interrupting Tori

" Thank you for the compliment, love" said a male voice coming from behind Jade, when she turned around there he was.

After a while of riding nowhere to clear his mind Beck decided go to Jet Brew to grab a coffee to calm his nerves and when he arrived to said place was greeted by a unpleasant view: Cat,Tori and Jade sitting in a table and Ryder Daniels behind Jade with his hands on her shoulders stroking them playfully while the girls laugh uncontrollably. He didn't knew what happened next the only thing that he remembered was his fist clenched while walking straight where they were.

* * *

**So i did the chapter a little bit longer to please a reviewer. I hope you like it and thanks for review. Reviews make me happy and if i am happy i update. That was weird hahahaha**


	12. The Confrontation

**I'm really overwhelmed by all the reviews! Thankyou so much. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry i didn't update earlier but i had tests all the past week and there's still four more to do. Here's a new chapter. Reviews are more than welcomed.**

* * *

"Noo!"

"Hell yes!" she said with a evil smile

" Are you going to start with that again?"

" I love tell this story soo much! It's a horror one" Cat flinched at the statement and Tori opened wide eyes "and it's called 'Ryder awful haircut in seventh grade'" said Jade with a scary voice.

Tori bursted into laughter and Cat reminded clueless for a while but finally got it. Ryder rolled his chocolate eyes and Jade was crying from laughter

" Seriously that was... I can't even describe it. It looked just like he was attacked by a crazy monkey with a razor while he slept"

"Hey! My mom was the one who did it" Ryder said sighly offended causing the girls laugh even harder.

Suddenly something passed next to them pushing Ryder really hard and consequently making Jade's chair move jerkily causing all the teens turn in said direction just to see the back of a fluffy haired guy heading to the counter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, idiot?" screamed Ryder getting angry

" Wait is that...?" Tori didn't had time to finish her question when her hunch was confirmed when the guy faced them

"Are you talking to me?" replied Beck in a sardonic way.

" Yes you idiot!".

All of sudden the air became tense and all the laughter disappear. The coffee shop was so quiet that you could hear the respiration on the people in there. Beck then approached where Ryder was standing "Get lost you imbecile!" he sneered.

"DO SOMETHING!" Tori yelled to Jade who was extremely amused by the situation

" Why me?" Tori gave her a 'you know why' look.

"Ok Ok! Who wants to bet?! The Oliver boy has a good right but Ryder is pretty quick"

"JADE!" Tori interrupted her."Look Vega i don't know why are you so worried. Mr Calm and Collected isn't able to pick a fight!" said Jade rolling her eyes. She didn't had finished to talk when the sound of a punch made her look in Ryder and Beck's side to see Ryder Daniels touching his bloody chin and throwing a punch right in Beck's cheek. Cat was covering her eyes and was starting to cry

"OK! That's enough! You chef idiots! " Jade yelled catching the attention of both of them " Why don't you go get a job you man wannabes! Ohh look at me i'm so masculine i throw punch's! Seriously! Look Beck i think is the best for you to leave and you Ryder go take a walk or something! Gezz you two are unbelievable!"

Beck then gave a last glance in Ryder direction full of hatred and stormed out to his car. Five minutes after Ryder left too.

"What is wrong with Beck?" was Tori first comment after the incident

" Who knows?! He may be in his Drama Queen Mode" Jade replied

" Just for the record you can move your hands from your eyes Cat. They stopped fighting like ten minutes ago".

A couple of hours later Jade laid in her bed replaying all what happened in the afternoon.' Why did Beck behaved like that? Was he jealous? Jealous of Ryder being with her or with Tori? Beck is such a jerk!' she was thinking when her pearphone rang. It was a text

From: Ryder

To:Jade

'Are you mad at me? I'm sorry =('

She was about to reply when she heard the doorbell and two minutes after Mike was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Holy shit! Is true that your ex and Ryder were in a fight today ? I just got the news!"

"Yes those two idiots are the worst" she answered

" Ooooo man! Why i'm always absent when interesting things happen!? Who won?"

"Noone i stopped them"

"WHAT!? Why did you do that? Since when are you so boring? Wait please tell me that it had nothing to do with the fact that your ex was in the fight"

"NO, i'm so over Beck it was for Vega and Cat that i did it" she lied

"Ummmm?"

"I'm serious!" But truly she wasn't convinced.

" Relax.I do believe you! Now tell me every single detail"

Beck was worried he just screwed everything even more. He was desperate he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her (only with her) make it up for all the stupid things he had done and said to her. The whole situation now was out his hands so he better stop the damage before it become impossible. So he just grabbed his phone and dealed a number.

"Hello" a familiar female voice said.

* * *

**Answering V V Hotel question: Yes i love The Kills and Garbage i'm also a huge fan of Jack White , Bob Dylan, The Strokes, The Dead Weather...**


	13. The Slap and The Egomaniac

**It's been a while i know but hey! Here is a new chapter by me.**

* * *

Jade West sat in front of her laptop camera fixing her hair one last time. She was ready for a new What i hate video.

"Ok kids it's me Jade and i was just messing around with anything better to do so i decided make a new video. Today i didn't feel like making a sign so there's no sign, if you don't like that too bad for you because i don't care"" Well today i'm going to talk about situations that i hate. Let's start with the fact that every time that i stay at my dad's when i go downstairs in the morning to grab some breakfast guess what i found? Time is up and you're wrong! I always found my stepmother with her transparent pijamas in a PDA with my dad YUK! I totally lose my appetite. That's gross! I I hate that. Talking about my dad. I hate when i have to go with him to his stupid work barbecues and the son of his boss is all over me trying to talk to me. Dude i'm not interested! And what it's worst i can hit him or kick him in the groin because that will lead me to a i don't know like TWO years grounded!" she was still talking when she heard a her phone ringing and answered.

"Hello?"

" No i'm busy right now"

"What? Get him the hell out of there"

"Hmmmm. Let me see... NO!"she said and then hung up

"Where were we? Ow yes you know i hate awkward situations but i love when other people are having them like when we caught Tori's mom very cozy with one of her dad partners Gary or something like that" she let out a laugh "Tori's face was priceless"

Suddenly a sound got her attention so she stood up and went to the window to check leaving the satin couch were she was sitting empty but not for long because a figure appeared and occupied her place.

"Holy cow. You scared the shit out of me!"

"So you were extremely busy to hang out with me doing a the slap video?"

" Yes you got me i didn't wanted to go to the movies with you. You guys are cowards always left the theater before the movie ends"

"That's not true i stayed the whole movie when we went to see The Lord of the Knives"

"Yea but you were the entire movie with your eyes closed"

"Hey that's not true"

_Five minutes later._

"No "

"Yes "

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"This is so lame "

" I know why don't you just leave and let me do my video in peace. By the way how on earth do you got into the house?"

" Lucy let me in"

"Looks like i'm going to a have a serious chat with Lucy" Jade said annoyed before turning off the camera.

Only God knows how but Jade and Ryder ended up playing Monopoli with Lucy and Noel in the living room.

" You Losers!" screamed Jade doing a victory dance when she took all the assets of the only survivor left. Then they headed to the kitchen for the tea time (Jade's family from her mother is English so they kept a lot of their customs') after that Lucy took Noah to his Karate class leaving Ryder and Jade alone so they decided go for a walk to the nearest park.

" So about what was your new slap video?"

"About situations that i hate"

"Did you tell them about the time when we ended up in jail thanks to Mike"

"Hahaha no i didn't had the chance. But trust me that wasn't my first time in jail"

"You sound like such a badass"

"I'm a badass"

"What about the one time in the zoo when the "

"Don't even remind me about it. Seriously i can't believe that you took pictures of it. It's there some kind of guy code that said that you have to be a perv to be a consecrated guy or something?"

" No we born that way"

"You know that incident upped you a couple of numbers in my asshole list"

"What!? I thought i already was the number one. Who's on that spot?"

"I'm not telling you"

" Does his name start with a B followed by an E "

"No"

"It's Beck right?"

"NO it's my dad. Happy now?!" she spat angrily "i'm tired of this crap i don't like everybody looking me like this , with pity and fake interest like i'm going to cut my wrist or something just because Beck and i broke up and he is living the great life i'm strong and my fucking world doesn't revolve around him i'm the center of my own world i'm a fucking egomaniac so cut the shit and leave me alone" she said pushing Ryder and walking determinately away from him

" Jade!" "Jade i never mean" "Jade" but her pretty shape was right now like a mile away and he did't wanted to push her so he left her go.

When she finally arrived to her house and eyed her phone she saw 4 missed calls 1 from Ryder and 3 from Beck and 2 voice messages both from Beck "Assholes" she muttered and them throw her pearphone against the bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**So as always reviews make me happy i would love reach the fifty reviews but review only if you feel like it. Back to my useless commentaries about movies i saw The talented Mr Ripley and that movie really scared the shit out of me. Dude the scene when he kills the guy with the oar really freak me out but i really liked the movie.**


	14. Tori's Intervention

"I'm in the middle of something right now"

"Jade it's important can you please listen to me for a second"

"No Vega this audition means a lot to me and besides i'm not in the mood to deal with you baby girl" she said while she blew the brunette a kiss. Then she stormed down the hallway.

" B..but" was the only thing Tori managed to say.

"Any luck?" a voice said all of the blue making her jump.

" Jeez Beck you scared the shit out of me i almost wazz in my pants".

He just ignored her statement and looking anxious asked her again

" Any luck!?"

"No she didn't let me talk to her, sorry".

He seemed disappointed but quickly recovered her emotionless facade " No problem Tor, it's all right, it's nor big deal"

"No it is no all right Beck you have to"

"Don't worry i'm fine see you around" he interrupted her.

"Great just Great what is this the let's left Tori talking alone day?.

* * *

_**Two days before.** _

The phone rang waking up a sleepy Tori Vega abruptly. It was like two in the morning. "What the chizz?" she muttered still half sleep. By the time she reached her phone it stopped ringing. But before she could even put it back in her nightstand it started to ring again so she sat in her bed and checked the caller. Beck. What in the name of gravy could Beck want at this hour ?

"Hello?!" she answered

"Hi Tor i really need your help"

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she said yawning

" No it can't!"

"OK what is it boy?"

" I just realize i mean i been trying to forget or ignore but i just can't "

"Can you go straight to the point"

"Ok straight to the point.I may want Jade back" he said in a rush

"Apparently i have a run of Jade lovers calling at small hours asking for help with their wonk out of control, first An" she then realized what she was saying so she added quickly " And why did take you so long i've waiting for you to tell me that since you almost got in a fight with Ryder the other day. I knew that something was wrong with you and that day you confirmed that that thing was Jade... that didn't sound quite well but you know what i mean"

"So are you going to help me?"

"Yes i will but let's talk tomorrow i can't think well half sleep"

"But"

"Bye Beck" she said and then she buried herself in the sheets and fell sleep before she even realized.

"I'm not sure about this, it has to be another way to do it"

"Yea but this is the best. You have to confront her tell her how do you feel about her, put your heart at the line for once!"

"But i think that.."

"You're a coward"

"What!? No i am not"

" Then do it "

"I will" he said walking away." But by the phone" he added when he was enough far for Tori not hear him.

" You're calling Jade if you are Sinjin HUNG UP RIGHT NOW! If you are Cat stop leaving two minutes long voice mails chewing your hair waiting for me to answer and for the rest of you what do you want? Spit it out after the beeep"

After the fifth time Beck called her he finally got the courage to left her a message "Hey i'ts me Beck i need to talk to you. Can you call me back?"

_ The next day._

"How did it go? Did you tell her?"

" Kind of"

"Kind of?"

"She didn't answered me"

" How rude typical Jade. So she just ignore you while you were pouring your heart out for her? She didn't say a thing?" she said annoyed "The good thing is that she knows how do you feel about her right?"

" Not exactly"

"What?! You said that you talked to her and she didn't answered!"

"I never said that i talked to her"

"Huh?" said Tori very frustrated

"She didn't answered the phone"

"Holy crap Beck are you serious!?"

"Yyes"

"You're such a jerk!?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why? You have to confront her talk to her face to face show that you care!"

"I do care! A awful lot"

" It doesn't seem like it"

" I do "

"So what the heck is stopping you?"

" I don't know Tor"

"C'mon Beck!"

"I don't know"

" There has to be something"

"My pride ok? My fucking pride made act like this! It's just to strong and it's killing me because she's slipping from me and she seems like she is miles away right now! Out of my reach "by the time he said the last words he was shouting and breathing heavily

"Then kick your pride away!"

"I can't"

"If don't do that be aware of this: you are going to lose her _completely_ and i can't do anything about it" said the brunette walking away.

"Dammit" Beck screamed punching the lockers really hard.

* * *

Well this fanfic is about to end it is like three chapters away from the ending and believe me i had a huge twist for the next's chapters (_evil laughs_).


End file.
